writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
WRIXAS 5
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' WRIXAS 5 (AKA ''The Spring WRIXAS 2013) was the fifth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the second of 2013. The results were revealed on 12th May 2013 (just under four months after WRIXAS 4), although the process had begun in April 2013. The event again included established projects such as The Avenue, Crown Law, Saints High, These Days 1.0 and Uncertain Nights, as well as new projects Diamond Days, Families, Park Close and Peaks & Troughs. The most significant of these new projects was coastal soap High Hopes and crime drama Cold Blood, both of which went on to become popular and successful projects. Of these new projects, all were longlisted. For the first time, none of the new projects at WRIXAS 4 made it to this event. Beneath The Surface, Council and Willow Cove were all dropped. Crisis Point and No Surrender concluded but were not renewed, whilst Winds Of Change was a standalone drama series. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of May 2013) Forum Members League Table (as of May 2013) Stats & Trivia This time there were 15 sub-categories, down five from WRIXAS 4. There were two in the Crossover category, 6 in Drama and 7 in Soap. There were 17 winners this time - five less than last time - with two shared awards (as was the case at WRIXAS 4). There were 131 options to choose from - a decrease of 36 on WRIXAS 4. As in previous ceremonies, some category modification was implemented. Best Christmas Episode and Best New Year Episode were not included for obvious reasons, whilst the Best Family sub-category was dropped, but would return in a new form in the future. There was no Best New Drama sub-category as only one new drama was published in the eligibility period (Cold Blood). ''WRIXAS 5 ''was the first to adopt the now traditional 'Best Male/Female/Scene/Plot/Episode' format. The big success story of the event was new crime drama ''Cold Blood, which won all six WRIXAS in the Drama category, the first drama project ever to do so. Its awards were for: *Best Drama Male (DCI Samuel Woodward) *Best Drama Female (India Mellor) *Best Drama Scene (Alexandra Visits India In Prison) *Best Drama Plot (The Jamie Mellor Murder Investigation) *Best Drama Episode (Episode 6/6) *Best Drama These Days 1.0''' put in another strong performance for the soaps, adding another five awards to its trophy cabinet. These were for: *Best Newcomer (Sabrina Patel) *Best Soap Scene (Episode 131: Holly's Death) *Best Soap Plot (Spikegate) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 131) *Best Soap The project put up a tenacious fight this time, winning three of its five awards on Longlist votes alone. This was the third consecutive time the project had won for ''Best Soap, and Best Soap Scene (Rachel Hornby's Death at WRIXAS 4), and the latest of several occasions it has won Best Newcomer. It was the fourth time the show had won Best Soap Episode (Episode 100 at WRIXAS 4).'' After a long wait, London sudbuster 'The Avenue 'made quite the breakthrough with three trophies finally adorning its mantlepiece. These were for: *Best Exit (Carla Westaway) *Best Soap Male (Dylan Baker) *Best Soap Female (Georgia Seaby) New soap 'High Hopes 'got off to a good start with two WRIXAS, for Best Soap Male (Josh Connor) and Best New Soap. The only other winner of the night was drama series '''City Girls, which picked a gong for Best Drama Male (Max Warren). This was the second consecutive time it had won this award, and with the same character. To date, this is the only occurence of this in the Drama category. Five projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, the same as at the previous event. There was a shock at WRIXAS 5 though: Uncertain Nights - which at WRIXAS 4 had won five awards including 'Best Soap' - this time walked away empty-handed. The following projects also won no awards at this ceremony. There were 5 this time, compared to 6 last time: *''Crown Law (allthingsuk)'' *''Diamond Days (Danny)'' *''Families (Caller)'' *''Park Close (daniel1992)'' *''Peaks & Troughs (AppleCobbler)'' *''Saints High (allthingsuk)''